Tears Of Ruby And Emerald
by Fallen'ArcAngel
Summary: Soul and Maka have been together for a long time and their love seems to meet no challenge. Until Maka does the most unthinkable... Can Soul find in his heart to forgive her and give her a second change? (Disclaimer: This story's also available on my deviantart, "FallenAngelGM". The image montage was made by me and the images made by WhiteDoveHemlock & EpicMinion on Devianart.
1. Chapter 1

SOUL EATER - SoMa Fanfiction - Tears of Ruby And Emerald

Chapter I: Irony

A few years had passed since the defeat of the Kishin Ashura and the blackening of the grinning moon. Many things have changed during these peaceful years.

The grinning moon gained a new shape: it was white and round with small craters governing its pale tone embedded in a white pinkish glow. Death the Kid, now being the new Lord of Death had sent an expedition in which he and his friends from the DMWA participated to go to the newly-shaped celestial body. Remnants of Crona's soul were found pulsing through the moon, but retrieving it had become impossible. Everyone, especially Maka, his closest friend, cried his death. But gazing at the moon would be the greatest memorial to his memory.

Witches, weapons and humans alike had been able to live side by side in harmony thanks to the jointed efforts the young Lord Death and the grand witch Mabaa. Morever, in the DMWA, a special Witch-Meister-Weapon division have been created to face dangerous threat as powerful kishins.  
Love also bloomed more than occasionally in Death City. Black*Star and Tsubaki became a couple. Surprise to everyone, the blue-haired ninja was the most romantic man on Earth from the tale told by his girlfriend. So romantic that he actually went to the moon and made his proposal to her, saying that he had to do things in a godly way. Needless to say, Black*Star had truly acquire a divine strength, but also a love to cherish forever. Encouraged by her friends, Liz finally had the energy to confess her hidden love for Kid, an emotion that grew within her since the day she realized he was a man like no other; the day she and her sister became his weapons. Kid returned the feelings and gave her not only the most beautiful sapphire ring as an engagement token, but two as his OCD related to symmetry instructed him to. Needless to say, their weeding was something of the talk of the town for several weeks.

Though the albino-haired scythe and the sandy-haired meister were still not married, it had been more than three years since Soul's confession. He had wanted to tell Maka of his feelings but was afraid of her ill-based thought about men's cheating behaviors nourished by her father's actions towards her mother. But during a night out on a date, Soul had swiftly kissed her on the highest hill blessed by the moonlit and Maka had returned the kiss to him, telling him he was the only one he could give her heart to.

***

"Soul! You bastard!" Maka shouted on Soul's phone. "How dare you leave me here in the house doing all the work? That's the 7th time!"

They had bought a house of their own a few months ago. It was colored with bronze bricks with a white façade that was decorated with the main entrance and the front windows.

Soul was repelled by her shouting voice on his phone, while the rest of the gang laughed at this situation. Black*Star, Liz and Patty were holding up their breaths, but ended up bursting it out in a loud and heavy laughter. Kid and Tsubaki shook their heads in disbelief as they were used to Soul's sneaking out of his house to escape the grand cleaning duty. Black*Star had invited Soul for a hangout with the guys at DeathBuck's Café, but sneaked him out of Maka's radar. He may have been a loud ninja, but when he was serious, his skills were not questionable.

"Come on, Maka…" Soul said still holding the phone at a short distance from his ear. "I'll be back in a few. It won't be that long—"

"All the times you said that, you ended up coming on the evening! You told me you'd stay put this time! And I know it was Black*Star's idea since I can hear him laughing like a horse behind you."

Soul winced as he sucked air while watching his best friend. He shook his hand to him in a gesture that meant he would be in extreme danger the next time Maka would see him. "Well… tell you what… when I come back, how about I do all of the cleaning? And better yet…" His tone changed from apologetic to determination. His hand held a small box in his pocket.

"A surprise?" Maka's anger seemed to have gone. "What is it?"

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, right?" Soul told her.

She growled. "Oh, whatever! You know what, when you get back here, you do the cleaning! I'm going to the ChapaCubra and have a good time with Blair and get drunk as I want to."

"Oh, that's good." Soul chuckled. "It's always fun when you have sex with me when you're drunk. You have no idea how much of an animal you are."

"WHATEVER!" Maka screams and slammed shut the line. There was a silent among their friends as their looks drilled towards Soul. This one looked at his phone comically as if a thousand Maka-chops were being hurled at his way.

"Yeah," Soul finally said. "I'm probably dead."

Black*Star resumed his loud laugh cradling Tsubaki with his arm around her shoulder. "Oh yeah, that you are!"

"So are you. Next time she sees you she told me."

"Heh?!"

"You two are incredible…" Death the Kid added. "Especially you, Soul. How could you give up on Maka on cleaning up the house? Do you know how much asymmetry it will be?

"Right…" Soul replied with boredom. "Don't worry about it, Kid. Besides…" He fetched a small box from his pocket. It was of a soft velvet color. "I do have a surprise for her."

Soul looked at the small box in the most genuine smile he had shown on his lips. It was as if the future poured out on his eyes and they reflected one person in particular: Maka. The other watched him with surprise mixed with wonder and happiness plastered on their faces.

"Soul, are you…?" Tsubaki started.

Soul nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to ask her to marry me." On that short phrase, the small group cheered for him. Liz already started crying while Patty squeezed Maka's future fiancée as if he was made like a plush doll. Black*Star smacked his hand, so did Kid wishing him and Maka a long and symmetrical life. Typical from him, Soul thought, but coming from the young Death Lord, it meant gold. The ninja shouted the news to everyone in the DeathBucks Café. As always, he wanted to make things big. But cheerfully, the atmosphere filled itself with hands clapping hard for Soul. It was uncool for him to blush as such, he thought but he appreciated the attention. He only wished Maka was there right now, but he'd rectify that when he'd propose to her tonight.

***

"Stupid…" Maka was slurring on her words at the ChupaCabra. She already had more than a few drinks rolling in her system. Indeed, she was mad at Soul. "S-stupid… Sexy, hot, attractive, boyfriend of mine that I'll fu…" She couldn't finish the word as her head slipped on the counter.

Blair chuckled at her scene. "Are you that mad at him?"

"Yeah!" Her head rose back up. Her voice was even louder. "It's always like that! I ask him to clean up, he starts cleaning and then slips when my back his turn! What a child!" Maka swiftly chucked down another drink: her 9th one.

"Don't worry about it, Maka." Blair went on the other side to comfort her a little. Maka didn't hesitate to plunge her head against her voluptuous chest. "It will be all right. It's always like that: you'll go home and you two will have great sex together."

"No! Not this time!" Her head wiggled a little bit to make herself comfortable. "That will be his punishment: no sex for a month."

"You said that the last 7 times."

"S-so?" She slurred watching Blair in her eyes.

"You kept me awake all night with some pretty audible loud rough sex."

She smiled, and more blood rushed to her face relishing on those sexual souvenirs. "Oh, yeeeah…"

"See?"

"No! Not this time! I'm affirmative about it!" She regained her composure just to slump on the counter again. Blair walked back to the counter seeing a new costumer coming in. She shook her head but dropped her smile on Maka before displaying it to the new customer.

"Hi, what can I get you, honey?" Her charming voice was rich and elegant.

"I'd like to have a rhum and coke, please." His voice had elegance into it, but ringed some familiarity within Maka's mind. Or she was just losing her mind as she thought. "Maka, is that you?"

Maka turned her head in a most ungraceful way only for her eyes to widen at the side of the man standing next to her. He had sparking blue eyes as if the sky was in them and pale golden hair that were long and straight, tied in a ponytail. The man had a lean and built physique a bit similar like Soul. Though it was missing her boyfriend's sex-appeal, he was still handsome to her eyes. He wore a brown hat, a leather jacket and dusty blue jeans; it was as if the young man had gone through an adventure throughout the world. But to Maka's eyes, it was the man who used to have feelings for him and even once confessed his love to her.

"Wait…" Maka slurred. "Hiro? Is that you?"

***

After having more drinks than usual, needless to say Maka was unable to go home on her own. Hiro guided her to her house by the request of Blair, her being unable to leave work.

Entering the house, Hiro had realized it was one dreaded mess. Maka, as if it was on an uncanny reflex, started swearing about Soul skipping the cleanup. Luckily for her, Hiro proposed to clean up in both of their stead. Maka was too intoxicated to do anything. Sure, it wasn't the first time, but Hiro didn't want her to get injured. The ash-blond haired meister gladly accepted his help. Perhaps too gladly as she kissed him on an area that was too close to his lips. But he didn't mind. Some remnants of feelings he used to have for her were still present. Hell, he felt they were stirring up again within his heart.

The cleanup was accomplished. Maka's head was a bit clearer than an hour ago, but the alcohol's effect were still running wild within her blood. They sat on the couch and started reminiscing the good old days. The blonde gentleman explained how he traveled the world after graduating from DMWA and how he helped people around the world. Maka was actually impressed; he didn't recognize the same Hiro who used to be lacking of courage and strength. Now, he was a certified adventurer.

The more he talked, the more something inside Maka pulled him towards him. Love? No, her heart belonged to Soul, she knew it too damn well. Yet, it was something else. Lust? Desire? Perhaps it could be defined with those words. Unknown to her own conscience who kept screaming, "What the fuck are you doing?" She laced her arm around Hiro's neck in a most intimate gesture.

"Say, Hiro…" Her voice was toxic with sensuality. "Any… Ms. Hiro in your life?"

Hiro gestured nervously. "N-No… I had a few relationships, but nothing serious. But I'm glad you and Soul are still together! You two are meant to be—"

"Shhhh…" She laid a finger on his lips as she slid herself to sit on his lap. "Yeah… but he's not here right now. He skipped me, remember?"

"Y-Yeah…" Hiro stuttered. "Look, I think we shouldn't be doing this…"

"Doing what?" Maka looked at him with seductiveness. "I haven't even started anything yet. And besides…" Her arms snaked around his neck. "Dare tell me you don't have anything left in your heart for me."

"I…" Maka had hit a bull's eye. She knew Hiro still had feelings for her. He may have evolved, but he was still a bit shy and naïve, just like in the old days. Yet his heart knew he couldn't proceed with that. But he was failing to resting Maka's drunken charm and her breath of sweet cinnamon rhum was pulling him over the edge. His hands unconsciously slid under Maka's skirt to firmly grab her round and firm butt. Maka couldn't help moan a little bit the skin contact of his warm hands.

The two faces leaned towards each other, eyes hooded with lust, a desire nourished by anything but real love, not the kind Soul and Maka shared together. Only sexual cravings; one rooted by unrequited love from the old days, the other, fired up by anger towards her true loved one.

"What about Soul…?" Hiro whispered, hesitating lightly.

"I don't see him around, do you?" There was a hint of anger in her voice. Anger aimed at her boyfriend. "Besides… you helped me clean the house like a man should do. And I haven't thanked you for it."

***

"Maka?" Soul shouted her name as entered his home. He was still smiling as he held the engagement ring he bought for her. His heart was burning with anticipation.

He called Maka again. No response echoed. Yet, something was strange. He noticed the house was cleaned up. He knew Maka; he knew he would have had to make the cleanup all by himself. That's how she would have punished him (with a Maka-chop that would have preceded first.) Yet he was hearing something: a squeaking metallic noise, like someone was bouncing up and down on a bed. Soul raised an eyebrow to it and decided to follow the noise, but he lost in balance when he stumbled on a pair of shoes. They were of a dark brownish tone, a bit dusty, but most of all, not his. Suddenly, Maka's voice echoed through the house. Her voice sounded pleased and filled with sexual satisfaction. Soul's eyes widened. His heart became cracked over a second and tears started to shape.

He rose to the stairs as he repeated in his mind that it must have been Blair. But despite the cat lady's usual seductive allure, he knew that Blair was waiting for the right guy to come, as surprising as it was. Soul's heart was beating fast and his tears were on the edge of flowing on his cheeks. He knew Maka, more than anybody else. He knew she wouldn't cheat on him, he knew how she despised cheating, he knew she wouldn't never do something like that, considering her past with her father's disloyal behavior towards her mother. He kept slamming these words in his mind. "It must be bad joke, or a mistake, or…"

But as he slowly and silently slid the door of their room open, his existence itself was shattered to billions of falling pieces, like the Earth had exploded. After all that talk she made about men's unfaithful actions towards women, she was the least expected person to actually do that kind of disgusting action. The room was dark, but a faint candle light showed cruelly more than enough to his ruby eyes witnessing his partner, best friend, first love, his everything that made life worth living, being utterly ravaged sexually by an old DMWA friend, Hiro. And the worst part? Maka's face showed ravishing satisfaction to it. Soul was powerless and paralyzed as he could only stand and stare in horror of how his girlfriend was smashing his heart to dust with every moan she sang with Hiro thrusting himself inside her continuously.

***

The peak of sexual bliss was reached. But so came instantly the realization of her actions in the darkness of her room. The same room she shares with her boyfriend. Both hands covered her mouth as she stared at herself and Hiro. This one looked at her and he, too, shared the same expression: shock, fear, guilt in their newfound realization.

"Oh, man…" Hiro said with utter disappointment.

"Oh my God…" Tears ran on her cheeks. "What have I done?"

The light switched turned on. Maka and Hiro lost all colors of life from their unclothed bodies when staring at the doorway and the person lurking under it. Maka trembled like a leaf in the winter staring at her boyfriend she had just backstabbed in the most shameful way possible.

"Soul, I…" More tears thickened the rivers on her cheeks as she saw him with tears from his ruby eyes, his lifeless face and his hand holding a small velvet box that was opened and containing the most beautiful ruby ring she had ever seen. She knew too damn well of the signification of such object. He wanted her to be at his side forever. But as the ring fell on the wooden floor, she knew she messed her chances. Beyond repair.

"You…" Soul's voice was cracked, broken and beyond any recognition. He wasn't the coolest man in Death City, neither the coolest and last death scythe weapon in the world, but a man who had his heart turned to nothingness by the one he least expected. "You just killed me…"

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

SOUL EATER - SoMa Fanfiction - Tears of Ruby And Emerald

Chapter II: The Unborn Surprise

The next flow of events was with haste and sorrow. A lot of the latter. Soul, his heart ripped apart but also embedded in an untamable rage, nearly killed Hiro for defiling his precious loved one to a point where bruises and cuts were clothing to him. Maka stopped him from ending his life; not because of Hiro, of course but more because she didn't want her boyfriend to go to jail for murder, even though he had every right to commit one at the moment. But the worse moment of that event was Soul barking the most painful words at Maka, and her being able to reply with nothing but tears.

"All that talk about men being pigs and backstabbers, being cheaters and all!" He screamed to her with rivers flowing on his cheeks. "You end up being the thing you despised the most!"

Maka was barely standing up, covered with her blanket. Shame was written all over her and her tears seemed to be never-ending.

"I hope you're proud…" Calm bitterness talked in Soul's voice. "You ended up being just like your father!"

"Soul, please…" She managed to say. "I'm sorry… Just… let me explain—"

"What? You were mad at me to a point you had to cheat on me? You were drunk? Please, spare me that! You've been drunk several times and never had you gone overboard to open your legs to any other guy!"

A short silence fell. Only Maka's sobbing filled it.

"Yeah, I skipped on you on the cleanup…" He wiped his tears, but new ones came right after. "I did… But did I truly deserve this?"

"Of course not…!" She said desperately.

"Then why…? WHY?"

"I…" She could only shook her head, not sure of what to give as an answer. Saying that she was drunk wasn't good enough. Even she didn't understand why she did it.

Soul turned away from her. She wanted to lay her hand on him, to share and ease his pain, to hold him, but he smacked it away. A stinging pain rippled in Maka's hand and wrist, eyes shocked with the gesture.

"Keep the ring…" Soul said. "It just doesn't mean anything… not anymore…"

"Soul…" Maka seemed to know the next words to come. "Please, no… don't…"

Desperately, she laced her arms around his neck, holding him as if her life was in jeopardy. In a certain way, it was the case. But Soul delicately unlaced them and detached himself from her. These eyes were hooded by his white bangs, but the redness in them completely had lost their crimson passionate light. He walked out slowly from the room and the house leaving these painful words resonating in the atmosphere despite their sad sounds, "Goodbye Maka…"

A week happened since the end of their relationship. Well, it was the end for Soul, yet not for Maka. She had desperately tried to get to contact him in every way possible: email, text messages, phone calls, social networks, you name it. But Soul decided to ignore them.

The news rippled like the biggest shockwave of all-time to their friends. Black*Star, who was Maka's oldest friend became instantly bitter towards her, but Tsubaki cried rivers of tears wondering how it had happened. Considering she was Maka's best friend, let's just say her heart was more than just disappointed. Patty was sad about it, Kid shocked and surprised; he couldn't just believe it, but seeing his albino friend's state, he knew it had happened. But among all of their friends, Liz was the one who took it the hardest. When Maka had tried to contact Soul by coming over Gallows Mansion, she gunned down the blonde scythe-meister with awful insults at her and with bullets threatening her to end her life in the most painful way if she even dared coming back. Kid and Tsubaki had to hold her down while she ran away back home, where it had become a souvenir of her worst memory.

Maka was all alone in her house. She was still calling Soul on his cellphone, and of course she got the vocal inbox. It must have been her 95th attempt to reach him.

"It's me again…" Her voice cracked in sadness. "Please, I'm sure we can work this out. I'm sorry… please come back to me. I… I can't live without you, Soul… I'll do anything. But call me back, okay? I love you."

On that, she hung up with renewed tears. Blair held her dearly in her arms try to console her, but nothing was effective. The purple cat felt incredibly guilty as she was the one who let Hiro take Maka home on that dreadful day. She promised herself to bombard the blonde bastard with an army of Pumpkin Blasts.

"What am I going to do, Blair?" Maka sobbed. Since Soul left, she hardly slept and ate anything. It was starting to show. It was as if life itself lost its purpose when her ex-boyfriend left her. If Soul wasn't there, then what's the point, she thought.

"Don't worry, Maka." Blair said. "He's mad right now, but give it time. He'll come back." Even her words weren't very confident.

The doorbell rang. Maka was oblivious to it until Blair mentioned it. Blair went to answer it and a tall woman with long black hair that covered her shoulders occupied the door frame.

"Oh, hi Tsubaki." Blair said. "Maka will be happy to see you."

"Hi Blair." She smiled, but there was a glimpse of sadness in it. "How is she?"

Blair waved her head and her glare fell. "It's getting worse… she won't sleep nor eat, she keeps constantly calling Soul, but he won't reply to anything… I just… don't know what to do."

Tsubaki held her in her arms. "There, there…" The comfort was more than welcome. Yet it didn't solve the problem for Maka. Among all of her friends, Blair, Patty and Tsubaki were the only ones she had left. And their combined support for her was not enough. They were losing the battle and God knows to what extend Maka was ready to go to get Soul's attention. Something terrible might happen.

"We'll be there for Maka, don't worry." Tsubaki said. "It's a very rough road for her and Soul, and yet… I believe there is still a chance for them to be together again."

Blair couldn't help but smile. Tsubaki; she was always like that. No matter the situation and how deep it was in darkness, she kept her serene smile for others. That's what made her so unique.

The two of them went to the living room. Tsubaki started greeting Maka, but the two of them fell shocked in fear of the display of Maka on the ground completely unconscious and very pale. Not far from her was a splat of vomit. They knew she hadn't eaten much during this week, but her expelling more food would be dangerous for her.

"Maka!" Tsubaki grabbed her in her arms gently. She called for her and no response. "Blair, call Stein now!"

"Right!" Nervousness rippled through her, but she flipped her phone to contact him. While having the blond meister in her arms, Tsubaki also caught her phone to dial another important number.

Soul was staying at the Gallows Mansion. Kid didn't mind at all and told him he could stay as much as he liked. Truth be told, he needed that. His house reminded him too much of how his heart got broken. It was a pain beyond measure.

If Maka's state was shaken, his wasn't better. He, too, lost his appetite, but still ate not to worry his friends. But it didn't work. Deep pockets formed under his eyes. He couldn't sleep. And when he did, the blazing image of Maka being pleasured by Hiro wrecked his mind to pull him to a dreadful awakening in the middle of the night. He wanted to forget her, but he just couldn't.

He stared blankly at the large flat TV. It was a cooking TV show, but he didn't pay attention to it, not at all. He was just lost, oblivious to all around him.

"Hey." Soul jumped a little turning his head to Liz patting his shoulder. "You're okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" He lied, steading himself well on the couch. "You guys need anything? I can help with something, you know."

Soul was restless ever since he came to live with Kid, Patty and Liz. He worked around the mansion, which was great as he was doing his share. Yet, he went beyond his efforts. He looked a bit maniacal about it. He fixed some things around the house, cooked, cleaned and even placed things in a symmetrical way which was a feat for him. But the trio knew he was escaping his sleep. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to see Maka and Hiro "together" again.

"No, we're fine." Liz said.

"But you need to rest, dude." Black*Star and Kid came, along with Patty.

"I can't…"

"But Soul…" Patty said with a worrying voice. It was unusual to see her speak as such. "You're killing yourself."

"Trust me. You just need to forget her and move on." Black*Star said with a fang in his tone. "She doesn't deserve to have you pained like that."

"I agree," added Liz. "If she ever steps here again, I'll make sure to go for a head shot this time." She, too, was bitter.

"DON'T YOU THINK I TRIED TO FORGET HER?!" Soul shouted to both of them. "YOU THINK IT'S JUST A SWITCH I CAN FLIP ON AND OFF?!"

A heavy silence wrapped the room and startled faces from the ninja god and the two Lord Death's guns showed. Soul was right. Maka had been a part of his life for years. He just couldn't forget about her. Not just yet. Oh, he tried, but he just kept failing at it.

"Soul, I…" Liz never finished her sentence and her face fell. She knew she couldn't say anything to that. Neither couldn't Black*Star, no matter how much of a godly being he had become.

"Listen, Soul," the young Death Lord said with a voice that was calm, compassionate, yet dominating as well. "You can stay here for as long as you want, may it be 5 or even 10 years, I couldn't care less. But you're right… we don't know how it feels and it's not something that will come to pass in a few days. Let your pain out as much as you want. We'll be there for you."

Soul nodded lightly. His dark red eyes turned to the Death god and he tried to smile a little to him. He nodded in return with a smile of brotherly support. A sound from Soul's cellphone erupted. He sighed as he knew it was Maka calling him again. He just let it rang on the living room table. But Kid's eyes saw the screen and the name was not Maka's, but Tsubaki's.

"Soul, that's… Tsubaki calling." Kid said confused.

"What?" Soul grabbed the phone with a frowning eye. "Maybe she wants to talk to you, Black*Star."

"I have a phone, too." Black*Star seemed confused as well. "She should have called on mine then."

"She probably wants to check up on you. Like we all do." Liz added simply.

Soul touched the screen and answered. "Hi Tsuba—" He stopped. His face changed. "Wait, slow down Tsubaki!... What…?" True urgency flashed on the scythe's face. It was the first time in days he showed so much vitality. "O-okay... I'm on my way!" He shut the phone down and quickly grabbed his jacket.

"What's wrong?" Kid asked. Everyone else was in dire need of an answer to the sudden situation.

"It's…" Soul was preparing to release these hard words. "It's Maka… She fainted and she's at the hospital! I…" He knew he wanted to be by her side.

Kid walked closer to him. "Follow me, we'll take a mirror to teleport ourselves there. It will be easier."

"I'm coming, too." Patty added following Kid. She turned to her older sister and the blue-haired ninja. But their interests for Maka pummeled down since her betrayal. "Hey, what about—"

"It's okay, Patty." Kid said. He knew the answer already from them. Maka's betrayal was too much for them. For Soul, she was still a part of his life, even if he broke up with her. But Soul was a like a brother for these two. And Maka killed his heart with her actions. That, they couldn't even bear seeing her without being reminded of her sin.

Soul, Kid and Patty arrived. Soul's face was white with worry. It was as if all the hate and disappointment he felt towards Maka was gone, even the image of her cheating with Hiro. All he wanted was to be by her side again.

They entered the room, a white one with the usual medical instruments next to the bed of a patient. Maka laid on it, all feeble and weak with Blair and Tsubaki at her side. Spirit and Marie were also present at the young Albarn girl's side. Maka's eyes were hooded, but life sprung out from them seeing Soul. She struggled on the bed to stand on the bed rest, but her lover came through the people around her and held her head and waist.

"Soul…!" Tears of happiness and sadness flew free from her eyes. Her hands squeezed his as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The warmth of his hands answered that question for her.

"Shhhh…" He said. "It's okay. I'm here. We'll get through this! I promise!" The couple was reunited as it seemed, holding each other for dear life. Tsubaki and Patty couldn't help smiling at the reunion.

"Crowded in here." Stein entered the room. He wore his usual attire. But he didn't smoke anymore considering he was Marie's son's father. Their child was now four years old with her father's silver hair and her mother's blue eyes and weapon genealogy. Jack'O, their son, was always aspiring to be an excellent weapon and a master meister like his parents.

"Doctor Stein!" Soul was anxious in his voice. "What does Maka have?"

"Oh, I dreaded that day…" Spirit said while Stein was smiling.

"Oh, it's great news actually, Soul." Stein replied. But Soul was starting to shape the words he was about to say as his hands started slowly to loosen up while Maka tried to keep him at her side. But again, he was about to be heartbroken. "Congratulations you two; you're having a baby."

"So wonderful!" Miss Marie said in delight clapping her hands.

"Oh, man…" Spirit said eyeing evilly Soul. Yet his stare calmed down when he saw Soul not showing joy to the news. In fact, he showed nothing. Total emotionlessness. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy about…?"

Spirit turned to everyone, so did Stein and Marie. The three teachers were confused at the cold atmosphere installing itself in the room. Of course they were confused; they didn't know of Maka's betrayal. Not yet. Soul pulled himself slowly from Maka. "Soul…?" She whispered as she tried to hold him, but in vain she failed and once more, tears were the only thing she shed in her own defense.

The door opened once again and a blond man about the age of Soul entered. He was covered with a few bandages and his face seemed swollen like he took one hell of a beating. "Hi, Maka. I just—" Hiro stopped dead in his track when his eyes looked at an emotionless version of Soul. He remembered how he almost lost his life to him and how he ruined Soul and Maka's relationship. Now he couldn't move at all.

Soul walked passed him, but not before landing a strong right in his stomach, making him buckle on the ground.

"Congratulations, you bastard…" Soul angered revived itself in his throat. "You're going to be her child's father."

As Soul ran out of the room, Maka cried rivers while her girlfriends tried to console her. But the three teachers were left in awe, Spirit in particular. Now they knew; the child inside Maka was Hiro's.

"Oh, dear…" Stein said seeing Maka drowning in her tears. "This isn't good…"

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

SOUL EATER - SoMa Fanfiction - Tears of Ruby And Emerald

Chapter III: Knocking at doors

Two weeks have gone by since the news dropped like an atomic bomb.

Maka, pregnant. With Hiro's child. For both Soul and Maka, it was worse than fighting a million copies of Ashura.

Soul gasped in a shaky wake as the morning came. The same nightmare came over and over again in his mind: seeing Maka and Hiro making love and him paralyzed, forced to see everything: the lustful movements, the thrust of a man other than himself entering his beloved and her face shredded in sexual pleasure enjoying it.

The sun's rays entered his room and blinded him. His upper body was covered in thick sweat making his toned abs glittered to the solar light. His hair was in a heavier mess than usual and his eyes, though shining like red fire, were dulled, emptied, broken. It was obvious why.

Soul calmed his breathing steading it to normal. His head traveled in white hair. "Again…" He whispered. "I just can't get it out..."

He looked at his nightstand. His cellphone's screen flashed. As usual, Maka had called, texted and left countless messages. Soul looked at them, it was the usual: "I love you", "Please come back", "I'm sorry", those sorts of messages. After what happened, these words meant almost nothing to him.

Almost. Despite of all of it, he couldn't forget about Maka completely. He just couldn't.

There was one voice mail on his cellphone. He listened to it.

"_Hey, it's me again…_" Maka's voice was cracked and tearful. It looked that she, too, had a hard time to sleep. _"I know that you hate me right now. And… it's okay. You have every right to. But… but I won't give up on us, Soul. I know I made the worst mistake of all-time and there's nothing I can do to gain your forgiveness. So that's what I'll… I'll go see Dr. Stein and ask for an abortion. If I want a baby, I want it to be from you, Soul._" Tears flew from her eyes, Soul just knew it by the sound of her voice. _"I want to be with you so bad. But... Liz won't let me visit you. I understand, though. Please call me. I… miss you. I love you. And I need you so much._"

It ended. Soul's face was emotionless, but a veil of sadness was seen on it. He just couldn't forget about Maka, but neither about her sin. What was he supposed to do, he didn't know at all.

"Hey, Soul?" Liz entered the room without Soul noticing, but he just stared at his cellphone not caring about her presence. Liz followed his gaze. "Maka again?" Her voice had hate in it.

"She left me a message. She intends to have an abortion." Soul said with no emotion.

Liz was a bit taken aback. "Whoa… Well, that still doesn't excuse—"

"I'm going to take a shower." Soul got up with his jogging pants on and passed by her swiftly. A part of him didn't want to hear the same thing he's been hearing for the last two weeks in Gallows Mansion; insults regarded towards Maka.

"If you want breakfast, it's downstairs. Okay?"

"Thanks." He stopped and looked towards her. "Liz, thank you for your support. You're a true friend."

"Hey, that's what friends are for, Soul." She stepped towards him a little."

"I know. But…" He paused. "I know how much you hate Maka right now. And trust me when I say that anger, disgust, wrath, betrayal, all of those come up when I think of her because of what happened. Yet… There are also the good stuff and all of the great memories that I spent with her. You, too, had wonderful memories with her."

"Are you saying I should forgive her? Just like that?" A slight anger started rising in her voice.

Soul shook his head. "I'm saying it's not easy to move on and to forget someone you love for so long. If Kid cheated on you, I don't think you'd forget him overnight, right?"

On that note, Liz couldn't answer. Soul left her with a sad smile to get himself prepared while Liz was left in the guest room. Instead of thinking about how mad she was towards her sandy blond friend, now she was thinking about how yearning Soul felt. Truth be told, she now saw how badly Soul wanted to return to her. But he just couldn't. He'd just be reminded of the betrayal she did.

"Soul…"

***

"What?" Maka was shocked by the respond that Dr. Stein.

"I can't give you an abortion, Maka. I'm sorry." He said. The sunlight flooded his room. The walls seemed to shine more brightly.

"Why?" She seemed to be screaming with sadness.

"Because you need the approval of BOTH parents to do so. And considering how it went last time…"

Two weeks ago, when Soul left the hospital after learning the worst thing in his life, Hiro had met Maka afterwards trying to convince her that he'll take responsibilities and raise the child as a father. She knew his feelings for her never died, but his attempts to convince her only put more oil to the angered fire she felt towards Hiro and the fact she felt ashamed and like garbage for making her boyfriend suffer. Needless to say, it had ended in a fight with Maka beating up Hiro… and Blair pumpkin-blasting him away.

"But…!"

"There's no buts, Maka. I'm sorry, but you'll have to live with this mistake on your own." There was a harsh tone in Stein's voice. I guess even him was disappointed about what happened. He knew Spirit's was a heavy player in the game of love. He never expected to see his daughter who loathed him for that to follow his footsteps.

She bowed her head and shame and disappointment. She got up and left his room quietly.

"Make sure to eat properly." He held Maka with these words. "It may be a mistake, but this child you're carrying has every right to live, Maka. He's not supposed to pay for your mistakes."

Maka was walking back home. Tears had newly cherished her cheeks. She was just lost. She wanted Soul to be at her side. She wanted him to be there. But she lost him. And now, she was stuck with a child not from him.

"Maka, wait!" She turned around and knew that voice. And it wasn't one she wanted to hear, ever again.

"What the hell do you want?" She barked at Hiro. "If it's another beating, you're welcome to get more!"

"Wait…!" He rose his hands up. "You can't agitated yourself with our baby—"

On that note, Maka punched him in the face so hard that he landed on the sidewalk ground. "Don't! Ever! Say! That!"

Hiro got up again, but wiped the blood out of his nose. "You know, you can say whatever you want. I won't let you abort this child. He didn't do anything!"

"But you did!"

"Me? WE made that 'mistake', not just me!"

"And you're right!" Maka's anger had reached a new level, but it mixed with sorrow and sadness and shame. "WE did this! But you know something? I was mad at Soul, I admit! I was drunk as Hell, I admit! And God knows you could have stopped me! You weren't as intoxicated as I was! You only have one glass! And instead, you let your 'feelings' for me take control to give me a burden and you expect me that we can be one big happy family when my love for Soul will never vanish or die?"

Hiro was speechless. And it hit him like stone. He could have stopped Maka. He was quite sober when it happened after all. Yet, he didn't. And now this; a broken relationship, a man having nightmares of his loved one's betrayal and a woman desperate to make amends to have him back. He knew he didn't have his place in the equation. In fact he was the element that was too much.

"Look, Maka, I…" He paused. "I never meant to hurt you like this…"

"But you did…" Tears flowed again from her eyes. "And you expect me to believe you'll be the best father of all? 'Hey baby, you want to know how you were conceived? Well, Mama was drunk and Daddy who was just a friend decided to fuck her instead of stopping her from making the biggest mistake of her life. That's how you were born; as an accident, sweetie'. I'd rather much raise this child alone!"

This time, Hiro was completely speechless. Maka had hit where it hurt the most: into the truth.

"I hate you, Hiro and I don't ever want to see you again and I'll never forgive you for what you did." She turned away, but she looked at him one last time. "But don't worry… I hate myself more than I hate you. I'll probably never cast forgiveness onto me."

***

She was at her kitchen. While she was cooking something to eat, everything around the house reminded her of Soul. The funny messes they did together in it, him lying back on the couch watching TV, etc. Usually, he'd sneak up behind her and grabbed her by lacing his arms around her waist and kiss her. She'd just drop everything she'd hold on the counter and make out with him, or just continue on the kitchen's table. But not anymore. She missed everything of him: his touch, his scent, his body, his fanged smile, his attitude, everything.

The doorbell rang. Blair was at work, so she went to the door quickly. Maybe it could have been Soul, she thought. She opened it and saw a tall man with red hair and a dark suit with an upside down cross as a tie. His blue eyes were filled with compassion towards her daughter.

"Hey, Maka…"

"Oh, it's you…" She said bluntly and in a boring way.

"Can I come in? We need to talk."

"About what? How proud you are of me? I ended up on the same path as you as a cheater?"

Spirit kept his stare with her daughter. But it was cold and stern. It was as if he didn't have time to take any bullshit from anyone today, not even from his daughter. Maka, even stubborn in her eyes, submitted and let her father entered after all. She was just too exhausted in reality.

Both of them sat in the living room, tea served on the middle table. Everything was clean, but it seemed like a thin layer of dust was taking place on some spot. Without Soul around, it seemed like the house had lost its energy. And it affected it, just as much it affected Maka.

"It's a nice house." Spirit said. In his eyes, he was nostalgic. Perhaps he remembered the days when he was happy with Maka and Kami.

"Why did you come, Papa?" She said emotionless.

"Stein told me what happened." He said. Maka couldn't look at him in his eyes, hidden into shame. "It seemed too vague, so I went to the source and got the complete story."

Maka couldn't help noticing her father rubbing his knuckles. There were light red marks on them. It was as if he had beaten someone and blood got on his hands.

"You went to see Hiro?" He nodded. "What happened?"

"Let's just say I… expressed how I felt about all of this, and how he took advantage of you."

Maka dressed a smile at the corner her lips. She couldn't blame him for what he did. In fact, a lot of people have been taking it on Hiro since that incident.

"I went to see Soul as well…" His tone was sadden while Maka's attention reached instantly its height.

"How is he?" She urged.

"He's still pretty shaken, I'm afraid."

Maka could picture it too damn well: a crying Soul in a dark corner with a heart broken beyond repair. And all of that was her fault. Tears flowed again and she couldn't stop their streams, hiding her face in her hands' palms.

"Papa…" She said sobbing. "What do I do?"

Spirit pulled her close to her in his arms. "Simple; you keep trying to be forgiven. Even if it takes years."

Maka met her father's eyes. They were warm and sad at the same time, and a nostalgic smile dressed his lips, remembering his mistakes of the pasts and the harms did to her and her mother. Maka knew what her Papa meant.

"For years, I've tried to gain forgiven from you and your mother. Strong are the changes that I'll never be forgiven. But you know what? That's okay. As long as you two are happy, that will be good for me, and I'll do my best to redeem myself to the two of you. But for you and Soul…" He stopped for a few reflective seconds. "It's different. What happened was an accident. And you've come way too far to just end it all over one mistake. If you love him, keep knocking at his door, because will be bound to answer. Just like you and your mom might answer one day if I keep knocking."

Spirit had been a well-known cheater, Maka had always thought that and it was proven. Yet today, for the first time in so many years, she saw him as he should have been: a worthy father. On that, she got closer to him and held him tightly, like she used to do when she was little. A little hope started burning in Maka and fueled by her father's wisdom, she knew she just couldn't give up on Soul.

"Thank you, Papa."

***

It was night; something like 10pm. Maka was standing in front of Gallows Mansion. Its Gothic architecture was always as impressive as ever. Maka stood in front of the frontal gates. Her gaze traveled into the windows seen on the upper section of the castle-like house. She was hoping to see a glimpse of Soul's head, but it was dark and she couldn't see any clue of him. The door opened and a tall blond girl came out in pyjama to greet Maka.

Liz opened the front gate. She was wearing gun-patterned pants with a sleepless tank top that carried a bluish gray tone. Her hair was even longer than before.

"Do you know what time it is?" Liz said. Her tone wasn't a bit welcoming.

"I know… I'm sorry." Maka said. "I… I just wanted to see Soul, but… I knew you wouldn't let me. So, I called you instead. Thanks for greeting me."

"Whatever…" Liz yawned. "So, what do you want?"

"H-how is he?"

Liz reminded what Soul had said about not being able to forget about Maka. He was in a terrible shape, but Maka didn't look any better. Perhaps worst. She would have gun-blazed Maka right now, but now wasn't the girl who cheated on her boyfriend, it was a woman who was ready to go through for even one second with the man she loves. And Liz, as a friend, instead of trying to patch things up, she just went DEFCON-1 on her, Maka, who is one of her best friends.

When Spirit came over hours earlier and told the entire story to Kid, Patty and Liz, she felt a bit uneasy on how she treated her. Truth be told, Hiro did take advantage of the situation, considering Maka was willing to fuck him… under the influence of alcohol of course.

Liz sighed. "I'm sorry…" Maka didn't understand her answer.

"What?" Maka asked, but before she could say anything else, she was trapped in welcoming warmth given by Kid's wife. Her hands rubbed her back and she held Maka so tightly.

"I'm sorry…" Liz's tears started dropping. "I know you didn't do this on purpose. I know you didn't mean that to happen, Maka… I was just so mad at you, and…"

Maka, at her turn, started shedding tears. She had been crying a lot these past days. "It's okay, Liz… I deserved it—"

"No." She cut her. "No, you didn't. I'm supposed to support you when things go bad. And that's not what I did."

Maka smiled. "Well… you're doing it now." And Liz couldn't stop a smirk of laugh escape her lips. Needless to say, she felt good being in good terms with Maka again.

"Do you want to see him?" Liz asked.

Maka's heart burned. That's what she had been wanted to the past two weeks. She wanted to be there for Soul, even if he hated her. She craved for his presence. She wanted to see him. Yet, something held her up. And a resolution remained in her mind.

He was still in pain, he needed time.

"No…" She said difficulty. Even Liz was surprised. "I hurt him beyond measure, Liz. I want to be with him, I want to hold him so hard against me. But he is still hurt. By my fault. I want to give him time by himself. I will wait, even if it must be years. I'll wait for him. But I'll keep calling him, texting him and tell him how much I love him."

Liz nodded at she detached Maka from her embrace. "I think it's a good choice." Maka smiled in return. "Come on, let me walk you home."

The two of them started walking towards the Eater-Albarn home as a white-haired young man gazed at the disappearing blond figures from his lonely room, questioning himself if he was doing the right thing to let her go as such.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

SOUL EATER - SoMa Fanfiction - Tears of Ruby And Emerald

Chapter IV: Patricia

It has been a month since Soul started living in Gallows Mansion. It was midnight and Soul couldn't see, afraid to face the same nightmare of Hiro pleasuring Maka in his place. But his body needed the sleep, cruelly.

He was resting on his bed, his back on the bed rest. The lamp was lit and his tired eyes gazed on his cellphone reading all of Maka's left messages. One of them had her suggested that she and Soul raise the child, even if it wasn't blood-related to him. It got him thinking. But overtime, he knew the child would know the truth someday. But he couldn't let Maka go. But reminding her was the same as seeing Hiro. And it wasn't good at all.

"Maka…" He whispered in a sleepy tone.

"Hey Soul!" Patty was in the room and surprised Soul giving a jolt of surprise.

"Oh, Patty! You startled me!" Soul forced himself to do a casual smile. Despite Patty's cheerfulness, she knew better that he was straining himself.

She came closer and sat next to Soul, pulling her legs to her chest. She looked at him with cheerfulness on her face. But there was something else as well: warmth, a caring one, the kind that fitted an innocent angel. Soul felt at easy looking at her like that. More than that, it was actually the first time he noticed Patty was physically: just… beautiful!

Her hair was longer than before, but remained with short bangs. Her blue eyes sparkled to the lamp's light. She wore boxers and a tank top, both patterned with giraffe designs. Her legs were something that could make any man crave. He preferred Maka's, but Patty's were also to die for. Her chest was big though, and blessed with natural roundness.

"So…" Her hand touched Soul's, the one holding his cellphone. "What did she say?"

"She… She can't get an abortion because she doesn't have Hiro's agreement. So she asked me to raise the child with her…" His voice was empty.

"Well, do it." Patty said.

"I can't… I—"

"Sure you can."

"You don't understand, Patty!" His voice started rising.

"No, Soul. You're the one not understanding at all." Her voice somehow had this adult tone in it. Even Soul was speechless to it.

Patty gently sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soul didn't like where this was going, but he was so out of energy that he didn't fight it. But something definitely resurrected his body like lightning passing through; the young Thompson leaned in and delivered a soft, wet and magical kiss to the young scythe. Soul's mind was in haze, confused haze. Of all the girls who used to chase him, never in this life he would have believed Patty might have been one of them.

"Soul…" Her forehead rested on his. But her voice was very adult-like. She was an adult of course, but it was as if she gained a holy wisdom. "When I first saw you, I loved everything about you; dark and sweet at the same time. But what I loved mostly was the fact it was Maka that made you happy. For me, seeing you two together, it was so beautiful. That's how I wanted you to be happy; with Maka. When this thing happened a month ago, I tried my best to make sure you were back together again. Yes, Maka made a mistake; she cheated on you and now she is having Hiro's child? And what of it? Everyone deserves a second chance. Blood isn't everything, Soul. Me and Liz, considering how we grew up on the streets, we know best of how it feels to value every good thing in life when it arrives to us."

Patty's words sank in. Despite the surprise in Patty's behavior, Soul found reason in her words. No matter how mad he was at Maka, no matter how much he couldn't forget that dreadful day and no matter how much she was mad and disappointed in her, one truth was always at the end of the road.

Even with this happening, never once he had stopped loving Maka.

"I…"

"Say it, Soul…" Patty whispered.

Tears flowed from his tired eyes. "I… I love her… I love Maka… My Maka."

Patty pulled his head against her large breasts as she landed a kiss on his snow-white hair. She cradled him as Soul cried facing his realization.

"But…" He wiped his tears. "But I can't sleep, Patty… Every time I do, I see them… enjoying it and…"

"Shhhh…" Her right index landed on his lips. She held his face in her hands and kissed him again. Soul, despite his love for Maka, somehow, he welcomed this foreign, yet heart-healing kiss.

"Listen to me, Soul…" She said with genuine emotion. "Tomorrow, you'll go back to Maka. Please, make me happy by returning to her." She stopped as she smiled.

"I will…" Soul promised. "But…"

Her hand took away some locks of his hair blocking his eyesight. "In exchange… just for one night, I'll take all of your nightmares and make them go away. Just for one night, I'll stay here with you. And just for one night, for the first and the last time of our lives, I'll show you, Soul, how much I've always loved you."

Patty re-snaked her arms around Soul's neck. Her kiss was warm, delicious and soothing. But most of all, it was healing. It was all of the stress and negativity that Soul's body had amassed in a month all going away. His arms slipped under Patty's tank top, then took it away over her head. The young Thompson sister took away his shirt as well.

Locked in a ceremony of kissing and body-cherishing, clothing was no more soon enough. Wrapping one to each other, a love bloomed only to exist for one night. Never Soul believed that the one who would save him was her, but somewhere in his mind, he was thankful for it. She laid under him as her innocent sapphire eyes gazed into ruby ones. Her hands cherished his face and Soul closed his eyes cherishing the touch. He leaned and kissed her passionately as he slid and entered her. A stinging pain rippled through Patricia, but Soul's body comforted her as he realized it was her first. He resumed tenderly, but this time, his name escaped sweetly her lips. The rhythm filled the room and the love blazed on this night of forbidden passion. But they didn't care. Just for this one and only night, it was only these two in the entire world, loving each other like never before… just for this one and only night in their lives.

Morning shined Soul's room in the Gallows Mansion. He was already dressed, with his bag in hand, ready to go home. He felt back at 100%. Indeed, his nightmares were finally gone and he knew what he had to do now. He sat on the bed, as Patty, only covered in a white sheet, rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's time…" Patty said.

"I know." Soul pulled her close to him. "Thank you… for saving me."

Patty turned her head and kissed him for the last time. "And you, make sure to be happy with Maka. For me."

Soul smiled and nodded. He reluctantly got up and passed through the door of this room, to end climb down the stairs and pass through the front door to be blessed by the day's rays.

As he walked away from the mansion, he was now ready to make things up and fix things with Maka. He would never thank Patty enough for this gift of a second chance at life. But nonetheless, as he walked the road to home, he would have always the greatest "What if…?" question of all-time.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

SOUL EATER - SoMa Fanfiction - Tears of Ruby And Emerald

Chapter V: Patricia, part II - Her father's eyes

Soul arrived at his home. It was quite clean actually. Yet he could distinguish some dust.

"Maka?" He called for her as he locked the door and walked around. The atmosphere was almost foreign. He hadn't been in his home for a month after. There was a bit of coldness as well. Their love used to warm the entire house; 30 days without it did pull a difference.  
Soul walked to the kitchen, no one was there. The living room, not one either. He climbed the bedroom, where the most horrible show he saw in his life. Luckily for him, he was now passed that. Since last night, all fears just went away. He now knew what to do.

He opened the door. And for the first time in a month, he saw what he came for: Maka.

She was asleep. And more than that, she was beyond beautiful, a beauty unmatched in this universe, as Soul taught. She was wearing these pink fluffy shorts she used as pyjamas. They were unbuttoned leaving a clear cleavage towards her masked womanhood. She wore a large buttoned shirt of a blood red color. It belonged to him. Her chest cleavage was seen and her breast seemed to scream to Soul to be licked deliciously. What turned him on the most were her long and attractive legs. God knows how much he loved cherishing and tasting those. And her ass? Soul was losing his mind just staring at it. He just had to grab it and do unimaginable sexual things to it. But he refocused himself to just sit by her side.

"Hey, Maka…" He whispered shaking her lightly by her shoulder.

Maka groaned a little as she focused her sight towards Soul. But when she did, her eyes acted like they were about to leave their eye sockets. She remained speechless and tears were already forming in her eyes. She leaped towards him to squeeze him in her arms, but the death scythe held her hands at their wrists.

"We need to talk." He said calmly and firmly.

"Ah, I…" Maka quickly rearranged herself. "S-Sure, yeah. Go on." She sat properly next to Soul.

Soul intertwined his fingers together and gazed at the floor. "During the last month, I've lived an incredible Hell. My heart was heavy with pain, sorrow, anger, disgust, you name it. I couldn't sleep, at all. And when I did, I kept doing the nightmare of seeing you and Hiro in that bed." Maka's face reverted to a form of shame, the same she had since this affair. "I wouldn't have come back if it wasn't for Patty."

"Patty?" Maka asked.

"I won't lie to you; I wasn't sleeping, afraid of it. She came in my room and I told her about what you asked me. She made me realize that despite of all that, I never stopped loving you, not once. And it's true. But at the same time, she confessed to me as she had always loved me."

"She…" Maka was stumped. And she was afraid of the next words to come from Soul's lips.

"I couldn't sleep due to my nightmare. She confessed as she told me that seeing me happy with you was her happiness. It was what she loved about it. So she stayed with me for the night. And yes, Maka; we had sex."

His tone was neutral, as if he didn't feel any shame saying it. But Maka's face reached a new shade of paleness. Her gaze turned away from Soul to focus on the ground. Tears flowed from her eyes and she knew from that point that her chances of getting Soul back were completely obliterated. She had lost him, for good.

"Patty is a good girl," She managed to say. "She'll take care of you, Soul. Y-You deserve happiness and I know she'll give it to you." She wiped her eyes and nose with her sleeve.

Maka didn't have the strength to be mad at Soul nor Patty. After all, she was the one who triggered it all. And they weren't together, so Soul didn't cheat at all.

"No, she won't." Soul said as Maka hasted her eyes back on him. "That night, Maka, and for the first and last time as she told me, Patty showed me what her heart held for me all these years. Never in this life will she display them towards me. Yet it helped me beat my nightmares and nourished my desire to come back to you. I promised and swore to her that I'd come back to you; because I can't live without you, because I love you and because her reason to smile is us being together. But most of all…" Soul laid his hand on her stomach. "Because this child is sinless and I don't want to leave him or her fatherless."

Maka's face; it was beyond surprised. Did she just hear right? Her eyes seemed to ask that.

"Yes, if that's what you're asking; we'll raise this child together." Said Soul as if reading her thoughts. "Now the question is: despite knowing what Patty and I did—"

Maka didn't leave him finish. She just tacked him to squeeze him to death as she started crying. She cried like she never cried before, and Soul could only hold her tightly in return. He breathed her scent and cherished her body like his life depended on it. In some way, it did. He missed that so much.

"I don't care, Soul!" She said crying her pain out. "I just don't care anymore! I have you back now, Soul! I just want us to be together again, ok?" Soul nodded, smiling and a tear flowing on his cheek. "So... I just don't care what you did!"

They were reunited, finally. Sure, their child wasn't Soul's, but he was passed that now. All he wanted now was to focus on the future… with Maka. And speaking of that, there was one last thing he needed to do as he noticed a beautiful ring to Maka's right hand.

"Maka," Soul detached from her embrace. "Give me back the ring."

She gave it to him reluctantly. It was a beautiful ruby ring and Soul wanted it back. Did he judge that Maka wasn't ready enough? Perhaps. That's what Maka thought. As she gave it back, Soul stood up with her and smiled.

"With all of those books you're reading, I was surprised you'd make such a mistake." He said.

"I… I don't understand, Soul."

Soul held her right hand delicately. "It's on the right hand for engagement right, Bookworm." And on that, he went on bended knee as he slid the crimson-stoned ring into the proper finger. "Maka Albarn, will you do me the honor of becoming the coolest wife all-time by marrying me?"

Maka had been crying a lot lately, but these tears shed this time were boundless of happiness. She just didn't know what she did to deserve such a good man, but she wasn't going to let him go. Never ever again.

"Oh, my God!" Maka's sobbing voice erupted. "Yes! Oh God! Yes, Soul! I will!"

Soul, for the first time in a while showed his signature fanged grin. He spun Maka in his arms and both of them laughed as if it was the first time the experience of it.

The storm was passed, only rays of sunshine now.

"Soul, wait!" Maka told him.

"Oh, right! You're pregnant! I must go easy on—"

"No, it's not that… I have something to ask you."

He cupped her face. "Anything."

Maka whispered in his ears. Almost instantly, Soul's nose started bleeding and his face was red like an apple. Maka's was the same, but there was lust and craving in it. She wanted Soul, and by the way he was drooling, I think he desired the same thing from her. But for Maka, it was more than just sex.

"I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you. I want to be cleansed, Soul… I want you, all over me. Seriously, in all honest…" Her breath was hard as she slid her hands under his shirt to touch his abs. She upped on her toes to whisper in his ear again. "Please, Soul… fuck me. Fuck me, so… damn… good!"

For some unexplained reasons, their soul resonance triggered automatically, but both of them were too damn horny to figure this out. Soul's carnal face was on. It was as if a sexual devil possessed him and Maka was in dire need to offer him her body and soul and so much more.

Soul just ripped the shirt she was wearing as the buttons flew all around. Maka did the same to him. It was still unknown to how she pulled that feel, but Soul was already shirtless. Soul grabbed her and slammed her on the bed. She moaned and loved the impact it felt. Their soul resonance resonated with sexual pulses that were going haywire. Sooner after, both were already unclothed. Soul licked his lips and decided to have breakfast before the main course. Cherishing her long flawless legs, he slid between them and licked deliciously her entrance. Maka's back arched like a "U" and pulled her fiancé's face further more onto her sex. A slurping sound embraced the atmosphere. Soul ravaged her womanhood with rough and rapid licking strokes, and Maka just kept screaming his name. And they weren't even fucking yet. Oh, she was wet all right! And a wave of orgasm already delivered itself on Soul's face.

"Oh, my…" Soul stood up, his rod standing up and licking his lips oozed with Maka's juice. "Someone missed me…"

"Oh, Soul… I want more…"

His devilish sexual face grinned. "Oh, you'll be served…!"

He laid on her as he slid in and bit her neck. Double pleasure was ripping Maka apart. And she loved it like the human beings needed to breathe to live. It felt like a rod of energy rocked every cell of her body. Soul slammed back and forth in her as Maka wrapped her legs around his waist. The smacking sound was in a hasty rhythm and she loved being fucked like that. Her moans were now screams of pleasure and her face contorted itself in ravishing ecstasy. Tears of satisfaction flowed from her eyes and a smile of gratitude was dressing her lips.

Maka scratched his back leaving red marks on his back as she reached another orgasm. But it was just the beginning as these two were "reconnecting" their love sexually again…

And again…

And again…

And more…

And that lasted 5 of their most beautiful hours of their lives.

***

9 months passed. The delivery date has been reached.

Black*Star had finally forgiven Maka. And everyone returned to their usual self. Hiro was insisting of being part of all of this, but it earned him many beatings from the blue-haired god. Reluctantly, Soul had agreed that he'd be an "uncle" for the child… for now. Maka and Soul have a wonderful and majestic wedding paid by Kid. He was happy that these two got back together. Maka was having a bit of a hard time believing Soul and Patty had a one-night, and decided to confront her with that. But at her surprise, the young Thompson sister kissed Maka telling her, "Soul wasn't the only one I fell in love with when I first met you and him." Strangely, she had enjoyed the kiss, yet Patty convinced Maka that what she shared with Soul was just for one night; for the sake of their bond and because she wanted him and Maka to be together. Maka felt at peace again.

Everyone was gathered at the hospital. Maka had been transferred to the operation room. Everyone waited outside. Soul kept pacing around, worried about her fiancée and Black*Star tried to calm him down.

"Soul, just calm down." He said. "You even make my godliness nervous, man!" But Soul just ignored him.

"Black*Star, let him be, all right?" Kid said.

"Maka is a strong girl." Tsubaki said as she walked closer to Soul. She rubbed his back. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be all right and your child will be wonderful as well."

Tsubaki… always a resourceful person when in dark times; always cheering up people. Soul couldn't help feeling better already knowing she was there. He felt the same towards everyone present here. Kami went to Soul's side as well. He smiled. Although everyone promised not to tell a single word about what happened to her. It would have been the death of her.

"Thank you, everyone." Soul said. "It means a lot.

"But…" Hiro said. Unfortunately, he was there. "Don't I have something to—"

Before he could spill the beans, the entire atmosphere got imbued with terrifying power. Kid's aura glowed a fierce purple might, Black*Star acted as such, but it shined like a blue sapphire, and even Soul's and Spirit's powers as death scythes pulsed a blood red aura.

"I'm sorry, Hiro," Death the Kid said murderously. "Were you trying to say something?" Hiro turned pale as a sheet and waved his head around for a no. He remained silent in his corner.

And once again, Soul was washed over by this dreadful feeling. No matter how much love he would give to this child, Hiro would have left his mark in his relationship. He was afraid of the child's look. What if he or she looked exactly like him? Soul waved his worries away when he saw Stein come out of the operation room.

"Soul," said Stein with a smile on his face. "Congratulations; You're the father of a wonderful girl."

"A baby girl…" Soul smiled.

"But… there's something else…" Stein said. Everyone started wearing worried looks on their faces.

"Stein, is my daughter all right?" Kami asked.

"How is she?" Spirit added.

"Oh, she is all right. So as the child." Stein returned his look onto Soul. "But only Soul is allowed to come see Maka. You'll understand when you see her."

***

Soul arrived at Maka's room, in front of its door. He took a deep breath, ready to brace himself seeing his wife holding a child that wouldn't be his. But he knew better to worry about such detail. He was going to be wonderful father, blood or not. He was with Maka now and now was the start of a family for him.

He pushed the door quietly. The room was warm with white all around as the sun seemed to bless Maka and the newborn baby. Maka cried rivers of happiness holding the little bundle of joy. Soul was a bit surprised seeing how she took in the fact it was Hiro's child. Perhaps she turned the page on that matter.

Maka turned around and saw Soul. Her smile became even more radiant. Something was wrong, he thought. She waved him to come closer. He did. Standing next to his wife and leaning over, he was his daughter; the most beautiful angel in the universe. She looked at him innocently and Soul's heart burned with divine happiness.

She had same strings of sandy blond hair like her mother. And mostly, eyes of crimson rubies; just like her father.

Tears in abundance gushed out of Soul's eyes. It was his daughter, his genuine and legitimate daughter, in bond and blood. He held his family in his arms delicately but tightly. This was the best news they had in ages. A huge wave of relief and satisfaction took the new parents; Soul already was thinking what he'd tell Hiro about this. But right now, he was savoring this moment of blessing.

"She's my daughter…" Soul sobbed. "Oh, thank God! She was mine all along! She is ours!"

Maka laughed, still shedding tears. "And to think I wanted an abortion."

"Thank God it didn't happen…"

"Here; hold her. She's yours after all."

Soul held his daughter delicately. "Hey, you… Welcome to Earth, my angel." Maka couldn't stop looking at him; her husband and father of her child. They made quite a beautiful picture.

"So, Maka, how will we name her?"

Maka had thought about a name actually. "I wanted to name her after her godmother."

"Wait, you already decided who that will be? You could have told me." He gently gave back their daughter to Maka.

"I think you'll like it though, considering she's the reason we're together again." Maka pulled Soul closer and whispered the name she had in mind in his ears. Soul smiled. He kissed Maka tenderly as his hand cherished her right cheek.

"I love it." Said Soul.

"Thank you, Soul."

The new parents stared at their daughter with boundless love. She held and shook Soul's index finger playing with it.

"Welcome to the world," Maka said. "Patricia Albarn-Evans."

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Epilogue – My Family.

Slowly, everyone who was outside came in quietly to welcome Patricia Albarn-Evans.

Patty was the first one to be surprised to know the little buddle of joy happened to have her name, but when Soul and Maka told her that she was granted the titled of godmother, well… she cried. Really, she cried of joy. It was weird, but pleasant to see. Patty was always this cheerful woman with boundless energy, but there were times when people forgot how mature, wise, even very lady-like she could be. As she carried Patricia in her arm, the newly appointed godmother wished to her goddaughter promising her to take her to Africa and see real-life giraffes. I guess some things never change.

It was Spirit and Kami's turn to hold the little Patricia. For the first time in her life, Maka was more than happy to see her parents reunited together holding their granddaughter. It wasn't easy for them to be together thanks for her father cheating ways. But seeing them together, Maka thought that maybe, just maybe, with capital letters all over because she wasn't really hoping for it, but perhaps her father might have changed his ways. He did stopped going in bars and his womanizing ways for quite a while now. Actually, he stopped that since Soul and Maka got officially together. Perhaps he was a changed man.

Everyone had their turn to stare at the newborn. Liz was crying rivers of joy. Typical of her, but very appreciated. So did Tsubaki. Blair was crying, but happy to have a new kitten around the house. It was funny, but she always had a maternal side that she expressed towards Soul and Maka. These two were glad she was part of the family. Obviously, Kid complimented the new parents for their child's perfect symmetry. They chuckled a laugh, but coming from him, it meant gold. Black*Star, the self-proclaimed God even had tears to his eyes. Not because of Patricia's adorableness, but mostly because of Soul asking him to be his daughter's godfather. It was logical that it had to be him; no matter how loud of a mouth he could be, Soul couldn't see anyone else than his best friend to be the godfather. After all, Soul saw him as a brother and he couldn't be more proud to call him family.

Needless to say, everyone minus Kami was all happy about one certain detail: Patricia was genuinely Soul's daughter by blood. That was the most amazing and beautiful news they could get. And speaking of that, Hiro wasn't in the room. Perhaps he wanted to greet Patricia out of everyone's sight, other than Soul's and Maka's. But he would have to brace himself for one hell of a surprise.

Everyone let Maka and Soul enjoy some alone time with their daughter as she wiggled playfully in her mother's arms. The doors swung and there he was: Hiro.

He stood tall, confident, as if the world was waiting for him, without an expression dressing his face. Maka looked uneasy and her eyes looked for safety in Soul's. As for the last death scythe, his sight was full of challenge and dare, something never shown before. Maka couldn't stop smiling. She redirected her attention to her daughter, while Soul stood a step short from Hiro's face.

"I would like to see my daughter." Hiro said in a heavy voice.

"Your daughter?" Soul scoffed. "I'm sorry, but… no, wait, I'm not sorry. Your daughter is not here. Only me, MY wife and MY daughter!"

"Soul, I know I did a mistake and I said I'd take responsibilities about my actions. And you even agreed that I would be her uncle—"

"Except she isn't your daughter." This time, Maka raised her voice. Not enough to make her baby cry, but with enough dominance in her voice to make her point. "She is Soul's."

"What she said." Soul replied.

"Enough of this…" Hiro said. "You know that by blood, she's—"

"Wanna bet on that?" Soul said. Hiro started looking confused.

"Of course she is mine by blood."

"Well, why don't you have a look at her and see how she resembles you?" Soul walked by to Maka's side. To be exactly sure next to her and his daughter.

Hiro walked slowly, confusion ruling his face. As he walked to Maka's other side, this one lightly flinched a little, as if Hiro would try something to her, but Soul gave her a small squeeze, reassuring her. And finally, Hiro discovered the truth: his daughter didn't exist. Only Maka and Soul's. As he stared at her red orbs, he was crumbling down on the inside, deception killing all hopes in his heart, hope that somehow he could have been bonded to Maka. But no, it was lost, forever this time.

"She's…" Hiro didn't dare looking at bother of them. "She has your eyes."

"Damn right, she does. And I couldn't ask more than that." Soul's voice was calm, but there was a hint of a storm about to explode in any minute now.

"I… Well… My congratulations to you two." A sad smile lifted his lips in sadness. Of course he was crushed. Maka did feel a bit sorry for him as well, but knowing that Patricia had Soul's blood in her veins quickly dismissed the dread.

"Wait." Soul held Hiro who was about to go through the door.

"I have nothing more to do or say, Soul. But… I'm glad she's your daughter. I really am. I'm happy that you were able to be together at the end… and—"

"Cut the bullshit, Hiro." The death scythe cut him calmy. "Happy for me? For us? During those last 10 months, you have NO idea the train wreck of Hell I've been through. Thanks to you, I almost lost the one I love and even my daughter since Maka was thinking of making an abortion to make sure not a trace of you would be born." Silence reigned for a few seconds. Hiro looked slammed by the words thrown at him. "I've always known you had a thing for Maka, since our days at Shibusen. But you know something? I never was mad at you. Because any guy with a brain would have killed to have a girl like Maka at their side. The Hiro I knew back then, he wasn't as close of a friend like Kid or Black*Star, but he was a friend, a loyal one and I would have had his back if his ass was in danger. And when that thing happened between you and her. Okay, yes, she was mad at me, she had WAAAY too many drinks." He turned to Maka. "You're completely forgiven by the way, I'm just making a point." Maka smiled at the words. Soul sure didn't want to mess her day with bringing that up again. "But you, you weren't. Worse than that, Blair TRUSTED you in bringing Maka back home safely. You could have rejected her, pushed her away from seducing you, but no… far from that. You actually took advantage of the situation by wanting to leave a mark on her, using your feelings that you once had for her as an excuse. You saw an opening in her weakened state and you jumped right in. So I'm sorry if I'm having a difficult time trusting you when you say, 'Oh, I'm glad you were able to work things up.'"

The silence became harshly heavy. Soul REALLY wasn't messing up. To add up, his whole back and the side of his arms erupted in scythe blades. Hiro knew them too damn well already as he flinched a bit backward.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." He said. "But as soon as you walked through that door, I don't ever want to see you again. Not even in Death City. You triy to contact me, I'll kill you. You try to contact with Maka and my girl, I'll kill you. Hell, you even mess with someone's relationship and it could even be people I don't even know, if I get wind of this, I'll travel across the world, and I'll kill you. Now, do me a favor; start disappearing."

Trembling with fear and loaded with disgust, and guilty of it, the blond man turned around and passed through the door to never been seen again. A loud shout from Black*Star saying, "IN YOUR FUCKING FACE, YOU BLONDE ASSHOLE!" was heard. Soul couldn't be happier to hear this.

"Was I too hard, Maka?" Her husband asked as he walked back to her.

Maka thought how terrifying Soul was towards Hiro. Not the terrifying type that would scare her. But more like the devotion he saw in Soul to protect what he held dearly. She shook her head in response. "No, you did good, Soul. But…" She met his eyes. "Will you ever forget and forgive me… for the wrong I did to—"

Soul lifted her chin carefully and landed his lips on hers. "Maka, that is in the past now… And I've already forgiven you. And you know what?"

"What?" She said softly.

Soul let Patricia hold his long pianist index. "This right there is now our present and future."

Maka smiled and it was as if the last of her worries melted away. "Yes, and its beautiful."

On cue, Patricia giggled at the sight of her parents, who couldn't help smiling and giggling as well.

***

Soul, Maka, and now their newborn daughter Patricia. Bonds are things that are forged in time and fire. And those fires are called feelings, emotions. Some are good, others are bad, and these two went through them all with what happened to their relationship. And yet, here they are; united as ever and more in love than ever before.

Actually…

Perhaps even beyond more than ever, considering the fact that as soon as they got home, they were always working their way to make another buddle of joy.

Needless to say, their family would grow quite big; in happiness, love, joy… and in number of children.

THE END.


End file.
